It's Either Dead Or Alive
by Jaeivee
Summary: With the original characters from monster allergy, I came up with a whole new story and a darker one at that. The world crumbles and few are left from both races, the monsters and the humans. Zeke has to fend off for himself when his family turns up dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: It's No Wonder the Earth Gave in to Humanity's Wrath

The world was beginning to crumble. Monsters wiped out and only few remain. Tragedy befell on humanity. The line between monsters and humans were broken and only few remain of both races were to try to save the earth. Evil has won at last and wreaked havoc, the remaining ones took refuge at random places and were scattered.

In Old Mill, families were broken. Zeke was all alone after earthquake. He found bodies scattered everywhere and all the monsters gone. He was trying to find his family if only their bodies so that he could put them to rest. Alas, the earthquake did as much, he found his family inside the house but no tear was shed. He was left to fend for himself. He buried the bodies and bid farewell. He regretted that he left them unguarded and he was at the city, hanging out with the others. Thus, he started the journey that he decided to take, to bring back peace, to help a person that were devastated and help them ease the pain and put back all that was left of the world.

Zeke left Old Mill after finding that he was the only possible survivor. He reached the city and found mayhem. People were scattered, fire was to be seen everywhere, monsters finally became visible and were chasing people. Some were mourning, crying over the dead bodies that they held so tight to their bodies. Then he saw a gruesome figure. It was riding a horse that had skeletal wings, as gruesome as the rider looked. The rider's face was that of a dead body but well preserved. It was laughing and destroying everything in its path. He didn't move, he be shocked by what he saw next, following the rider and the horse were big black dogs that had enormous figures. One by one, he could see the remaining people being devoured. The rider laughed and soon pointed at Zeke.

The dogs were quick with their master's order and ran to Zeke. Zeke gave a fast run and fell down when he tripped on one of the bodies. He was hopeless, and then all of a sudden, he came to find an axe that was being held by a dead man that tried to fend off the other dogs. He took hold of it and began bashing the dogs. He bashed their heads and an insane amount of blood splattered on him. He was crying when he finished killing them, with only few wounds. He looked at the rider and the rider reached out his hand.

"I mistook you for a human, tamer." He said in his hoarse voice.

"You tried to kill me." Zeke said. He took hold of the hand and felt his spine tingle.

"There are few tamers that survived the attack, unlike you; they died at another rider's hand." He explained. He called for another batch of dogs that came behind him.

"What are you?" Zeke asked.

"I'm a tortured soul that was left to wander in Limbo. The master saved me. He and his followers took me into their legion." The rider answered.

"A tortured soul that had its flesh come rotting back, how disgusting." Zeke said. "Who is this master of yours?" He asked.

"His name as his generals said was lord Ifrit. He has unmatchable powers that he decided to rid the world of its impurities." The rider explained.

"By impurities you mean innocent people?" Zeke asked.

"We all have our little sins. Even the young ones had to die, yes. The few that survived the earthquake were to be eaten or taken as prisoners. But on the other hand, if we find a tamer such as you, we take them to our generals; there they are given ranks, higher than ours." The Rider said.

"What is your name, we have been talking but we have not exchanged our names." Zeke asked.

"My name is Asgaroth; I am leader of the third party army that was sent out to seek out tamers." He addressed himself, giving a slight bow.

"Zeke, Ezekiel Zeke." He said. He gave him a slight nod.

"Well, Ezekiel, as a rider, I must bring you to the generals, there you will be tested and when proved, will take side with us to make a change in the world, and do you accept?" Asgaroth offered. He smiled. Zeke just accepted the offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's A Fortress, A Prison And It's Where They Kept Elena

Zeke followed the Rider Asgaroth to the generals, passing by burning buildings, scorching flames and agonized screams as he saw the people being devoured slowly. They soon came to saw the fortress coming about and Zeke saw a gory display of dead people, being devoured but mostly all of the dead people were left to be fed for the little creatures such as the maggots. It was a normal sight for the ones who attacked Old Mill.

Inside The Aargnadh Fortress

The empty halls echoed the voices of the council members in another meeting they had.

"The meeting begins now. Gentlemen, I expect you to have full evidence in the things that will be discussed in this room." The Head Officer, Baragnah declared. He was the head of the meeting and all of the attendees were the council members that all looked alike with their white long hair and drowsy eyes.

"We received a message an hour ago that we received a human girl." One of the members spoke up.

"You took a human girl as a prisoner? I thought that Lord Aargnadh clearly said that no human was to be left alive." Baragnah questioned. He looked into each of the council members' eyes and saw that they were questioning their decision also in keeping the girl.

"The girl had an aura unlike the normal human, Baragnah." One of the council members pointed out.

"And that made her not human, why?" Baragnah questioned. He was growing irritated with the talk of the human girl.

"She somehow killed one of our riders. Yes, she did as I recall the Rider Muesli was reported dead when they found the little girl stained with the rider's blood." The older looking council member stood up.

"Yes, I heard that Rider Muesli was killed on the Old Mill scourging. I see why you decided to keep the little girl. She will make one healthy experiment to one of your research." Baragnah answered back and called on one of the guards.

"Fetch me the girl, bring her here." He instructed. He then faced the members again. "I had one of the guards to pick her up. I shall see to it that she is what you idiots describe her." Baragnah announced.

"Baragnah, in no whatsoever situation should you call the council members by any insults you know." The oldest council member pointed out.

"Why should I not? Your presence here makes me sick, and to think I have daily meetings with the lot of you." Baragnah insulted yet again.

"How did come the time when Lord Aargnadh bedded with one of the slaves and gave birth to one such as filthy as you." The member shouted, outraged.

Baragnah also outraged shouted. "You know nothing of the situation!"

"I know what comes from my mouth. I also know that it was I who saved you from facing death with your mother." He pointed out.

Baragnah knew of this yet he gave the council member not one ounce of respect.

"Council Member Micelle, I and behalf of the council would like you to step down as the position of council member." Baragnah ordered. No one dared to speak up.

Micelle left the room and left his position. He was outraged by his own creation that he kept for so long. Now, he knew that what he did was wrong and he would set things right. He would tell Lord Aargnadh that his son born to a slave was still alive.

Elena was being dragged through the halls by a guard. She then came to see one of the council members leave the room.

"Council Member Micelle, I present you the girl that Lord Baragnah called for." The guard spoke up.

"Lord Baragnah left the room minutes later, it would be better if the girl were to be given to me." Micelle lied. He grabbed the girl by the arm and walked away.

Zeke was wandering along the halls and heard voices on one of the rooms. He neared the room and heard a welcome gesture from one of the people inside.

"Did you bring the girl?" Baragnah asked the boy that came inside.

"The girl?" Zeke asked. He was seeing a gigantic being before him clad in a knight's armor and had long black hair.

"Yes, the girl that I called for." Baragnah asked again.

"No, you didn't, Asgaroth told me to come here." Zeke answered.

"The Rider Asgaroth has sent you to the council?" Baragnah questioned.

"I'm a tamer; he said that I should meet with-." Zeke began.

"You've come to the right place tamer. I am Lord Baragnah; I am the Head Officer here on this part of Lord Aargnadh's conquest." Baragnah introduced himself.

"Tell me, tamer, have you ever killed somebody?"


End file.
